


Back Against the Wall

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Humor, Kinktober 2017, Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa and Duo decide to try a new, if not exactly original, location.





	Back Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Written for the October 24th Kinktober prompt: exhibitionism. Requested by Kangofu_CB.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Back Against the Wall** by luvsanime02

########

When Duo pushes Trowa up against the wall, he smirks, already knowing what Duo wants. 

They’re outside the club, at least, though they’re hardly inconspicuous. Really, the alley behind a club is probably the most obvious place in the world to have sex, except perhaps the bathroom. Which Trowa wouldn’t have sex in, anyways. He’s not even going to think about what kind of diseases he could catch in a place like that.

“How original,” he drawls, when Duo finally lets him up for air after a scorching kiss.

Duo rolls his eyes. “You started it,” he points out. 

Trowa snorts. “There’s a difference between humping while dancing and fucking each other against an alley wall.” 

Duo rubs against Trowa, and the press of his hard cock against Trowa’s leg is impossible to ignore. “Want to wait until we get back to my place?” Duo asks. He’s already reaching down to unfasten Trowa’s jeans. 

Shaking his head, Trowa leans his head back and waits for Duo to pull down his pants and underwear. “Not when you’re already this worked up,” he snarks. The truth is, though, that both of them are already a little breathless. Both of them get off on this, from knowing that someone could come through the back door or walk around the corner of the club at any moment.

Duo pulls a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket before he pulls his own pants down far enough to reveal his cock. The head’s already wet, which means that Duo has a spot on his boxers, and Trowa snickers in amusement.

Duo rolls his eyes and kisses him again, lubing up his fingers and reaching behind Trowa to slowly push one slick finger into his ass. Trowa groans. “Angle’s going to be awkward as fuck,” Trowa has to mention, his lips brushing against Duo’s.

Duo huffs out a breath, then smirks. “Not up for the challenge?” he asks tauntingly, already working another finger inside of Trowa.

“I’m game if you are,” Trowa answers, and grabs the condom from Duo, rolling it over his cock. 

Duo pulls his fingers out and rubs some of the lube over his covered cock, and then he’s pressing close and kissing Trowa hard, stealing his breath and pinning him to the wall while Duo pushes his cock inside Trowa’s ass. It doesn’t go smoothly. The angle really is awkward as all hell, and Trowa can’t spread his legs as wide apart as he wants to, trapped by his jeans, but Duo shifts around and starts thrusting shallowly. Trowa’s almost startled by how quickly Duo finds his prostate.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Trowa breathes, tearing his lips away from Duo’s and tilting his head upwards so that he can see the sky overhead. It’s overcast - Trowa can tell, even though it’s nighttime out - and he hopes it doesn’t start raining.

“Sure, now you’re all for my plan,” Duo quips, rubbing his cock against Trowa’s prostate again. His hands are on Trowa’s ass, squeezing and massaging his cheeks, pulling him open wider, and Trowa’s hands clench tightly on Duo’s shoulders.

“Less talking, more fucking,” Trowa orders, and Duo bends to his task with a muttered curse, thrusting into Trowa fast and hard. At this point, Trowa doesn’t even care if someone opens the door and sees them. Let everyone get a glimpse of Duo’s bare ass as he fucks Trowa hard against this wall. He’d love to see the shock and envy on their faces.

“Fuck,” Trowa says again, because he’s really not going to last long with that image in his head. He reaches down with one hand and starts jerking himself off rapidly, and it only takes another couple of minutes before Trowa lets out a loud shout, not caring who hears or what they think, cum dripping over his hand and onto his stomach.

Duo’s not far from an orgasm himself, and Trowa urges him along. “Come on, that’s it,” he mutters into Duo’s ear. “Bet there’s a security camera somewhere around here,” he says, listening to Duo’s breath hitch in response. “Bet someone’s watching us from the feed. Getting off by watching you fucking me here against this wall, plowing into my ass. Bet they’re jealous that you’re the one who gets to touch me.”

“Oh my god, Trowa,” Duo pants out. “I’m so fucking close, shit. Shit. I want to come in your ass. Trowa, Trowa- Holy fuck!” And then he’s coming. Trowa’s glad for the condom, then. He’d hate to have cum dripping out of his ass during the trip home. As it is, he makes sure to wipe off his sticky hand on Duo’s shirt.

“Ass,” Duo remarks casually when he notices, clearly not surprised. He pulls out of Trowa and takes the condom off, and then they straighten out their clothes.

“Why, yes, I have a rather nice one,” Trowa says pleasantly. “Wouldn’t you agree, Duo?”

Duo laughs, and they stroll out of the alley together. “It’s a nice piece of work,” he says, grinning at Trowa’s eye roll. “And now I’m starving. Let’s stop somewhere for a burger.”

Trowa nods. Food sounds pretty good right now. “Okay. You’re buying,” he adds, enjoying listening to Duo’s mock protests all the way there.


End file.
